youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Howell
Daniel James Howell (born June 11, 1991) known by his YouTube stage name as Danisnotonfire is a popular English YouTube Celebrity, blogger, comedian and radio and internet personality. He was born in Wokingham, Berkshire, England. He currently lives in London, England with his flatmate, and fellow YouTuber, Philip Michael Lester (aka AmazingPhil). Dan is 6'3" tall (6ft 3in/191 cm). Dan uploaded his first YouTube video on 16th October 2009, named "Hello Internet" having previously watched YouTubers for three years. He started making videos when a few friends, including Phil Lester convinced him to upload videos to his own channel. Dan attended Manchester University in 2010, studying Law, but dropped out after a year. One of his favorite bands is Muse, although he has stated that he can't choose one favourite band or song. He has said that both his and Phil's favourite album is Origin of Symmetry by Muse. As of January 2013, Dan and Phil have their own radio request show on BBC Radio 1. In April 2013, Dan and Phil traveled to New York on behalf of Fuse, where they interviewed Fall Out Boy during their comeback tour. Along with Phil, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. The Super Amazing Project now has 2 brand new hosts. On September 11, 2014, Dan surpassed 4 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. On January 5th, 2015 Disney UK's official twitter announced that Dan & Phil will have a small cameo in their movie 'Big Hero 6' {This cameo is currently only in the UK Version} Dan and Phil have also created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play games and record it. He is part of the "Fantastic Foursome" with Phil Lester (aka AmazingPhil), Chris Kendall (aka Crabstickz) and PJ Liguori (aka KickthePj). Awards and nominations *In 2012, Howell was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by readers of the web magazine Sugarscape. *In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted the UK’s favourite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards, for Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1. *In 2013, Howell placed first runner up in Sugarscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to co-radio presenter, Phil Lester. * In 2014 Dan, along with phil, Was nominated for the 'Best internet Collaboration' award for the Teen Choice Awards. * In 2014 Dan was nominated for and Won the Lovie Internet Person of the Year, for the Lovie Awards. Dan's Schedule *(Pending on if Dan is busy) Tuesday -Live Show on YouNow , 9:00pm, GMT (4pm EST.) * Sundays, 7.00pm- 9.00pm (UK Time), Radio 1 Request Show (a.k.a The Dan and Phil Show) with Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) :: *Radio Show has been changed to Mondays from 9:00 pm - 10:00 pm (UK Time) as of Sep. 1st, 2014, and is now known as the "Internet Takeover* * His videos are usually posted every 2 to 3 weeks on or around the weekends. Radio career It was announced in November 2012 that both Phil and Dan will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm-9pm, starting on 13th January 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favourite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Acting Career Dan has a history in Acting in various plays and such during school. Dan & Phil have a small cameo in The UK Version of the Disney movie 'Big Hero 6' as Technician 1 & 2. External links *YouTube *Second Channel * Gaming Channel (with Phil Lester) *Twitter *Tumblr *Facebook *YouNow *The Super Amazing Project (with other Youtubers) *The Dan and Phil Show for BBC Radio 1 (Every Monday), 9-10pm GMT Gallery Dan and phil.gif Dan.gif Dan Howell icon - 1.png YouTube Wiki profile - Dan.png O-DAN-facebook.jpg Dan7.jpg Danandphil.jpg Frozen Dan Gif.jpg Dan howell.jpg Dan vs Kristen Stewart.png Dant.png Dan and Phil.gif Dan Howell.png Danisnotonfire.jpg Dan cutie.jpg Dan ripping shirt off.gif Dan dancing.gif Danny Howelly.gif Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers